Papá sabe cocinar
by abygate69
Summary: El mismo día en el que Hohenheim decidió aprender a cocinar, también acabó enamorándose. One shot, dedicado a Leiram


**Avisos:** Lo primero: **spoilers hasta el capítulo 85 **del manga. Segundo: esto es un cliché como la copa de un pino, pero no lo pude evitar. ¡Es fluff! 3 Dedicado a la pequeña **Leiram** (maralex89 en LJ), espero que le guste.

**Papá sabe cocinar**

Lo último que esperaba Trisha al llegar a casa de los Rockbell, era que le abriese la puerta un hombre vestido con un delantal, un pañuelo en la cabeza y con las mejillas llenas de harina.

- Oh, cielos... - Murmuró, ahogando una risita.

- Yo, esto… eh.- Parecía indeciso, hasta que optó por darse la vuelta y llamar.- ¡Pinako, tienes visita! Disculpe, señorita.

Trisha no pudo evitar soltar una risita, ruborizando al _hombre del delantal_. Pinako no tardó en aparecer en la entrada, refunfuñando y maldiciendo, hasta que se percató de quién era su visita.

- ¡Trisha! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querida! – Exclamó.- Sara se va alegrar mucho cuando te vea. Pasa, pasa.

Trisha entró, observando significativamente a aquel desconocido. Pinako tomó cuenta de ello y rió.

- ¿Qué te pasa, bobo? ¿Tanto ha cambiado que no la reconoces?- Se burló Pinako.

- ¿Trisha? Cuánto has cambiado... - Alegó, sorprendido.

- Vaya, por fin reaccionas, Van – Rió Trisha.

Hohenheim se rascó la barba, sonriendo. Ciertamente, aquella niña que había conocido hace tiempo, se había convertido en una auténtica mujercita. Sin embargo, se fijó en que aún poseía una bonita sonrisa, difícil de olvidar en una jovencita tan hermosa como ella.

-¿Estás… cocinando algo? – Aventuró ella, fijándose en la harina que le cubría el delantal.

- O eso intenta.- Se adelantó Pinako.- Ha olvidado que hoy era el cumpleaños de Sara, y le he obligado a hacerle una tarta. Tiene suerte de que hoy lleguen tarde a casa.

- Al menos podrías echarme una mano, Pinako.- Se quejó Hohenheim.

- Ni hablar, yo ya tengo demasiado trabajo.- Dijo, y se dirigió hacia el taller con un ademán de la mano.

-Yo… si quieres puedo ayudarte.- Se ofreció.

- ¿Sabes hacer tarta de manzana?- Trisha sonrió y asintió.- Pues, acabas de salvarme la vida.

- "Para la masa, poner la harina en un recipiente, y hacer un volcán. Colocar en medio el azúcar, la mantequilla, el huevo y una pizca de sal y mezclarlo hasta hacer una bola." – Leía Trisha al tiempo que Hohenheim seguía los pasos a toda velocidad, salpicándolos a ambos de harina.- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! – Rió.

- Lo siento.

- Bien, yo voy a estirar la masa con el rodillo, mientras tú pon a calentar el horno.- Ordenó con el libro de cocina en la mano.- Bien, hecha la base y metida en el horno, hay que cortar la manzana…

Una vez la tarta, prácticamente hecha estuvo metida en el horno, los cocineros se dieron un pequeño respiro. Hohenheim resopló.

- ¿Qué? No ha sido tan difícil.- Dijo Trisha, tomando el bol con la harina que les había sobrado.

Hohenheim, aprovechando un descuido, metió la mano en el bol para después echarle a Trisha una pizca de harina en la cabeza.

- ¡Ey! – Exclamó, molesta, y cogió un puñado, ésta vez más grande, rebozando a Hohenheim por el rostro y el cuello.

Comenzaron una pequeña guerra, no sólo de harina, sino también de mermelada, azúcar glasé, leche, huevo, y cualquier aderezo dulce que encontraran por la cocina.

Cuando, en un momento dado, Trisha quiso vengarse con un huevo entero, Hohenheim la sujetó del brazo, observándola durante apenas unos segundos. Con un veloz movimiento, Hohenheim le regaló un pequeño beso, corto y fugaz, pero curiosamente dulce. En más de un sentido. Trisha se tapó la boca con la mano.

Hohenheim habría pensado que había metido la pata de no ser por que ella empezó a reír, cubriendo unas suaves carcajadas con la mano; sin poder evitarlo, Hohenheim también se contagió de aquella risa.

- Pero, ¿qué es todo este desastre? – Exclamó la furiosa voz de Pinako, que acababa de asomarse a la puerta de la cocina.- ¡Ya podéis limpiar rápido, Sara y Urey acaban de llamarme para decir que estaban de camino!

- Lo siento, Pinako.- Se disculparon al unísono, acto que provocó nuevas carcajadas entre los dos.

Por suerte, Sara y Urey llegaron poco después de que Hohenheim y Trisha lograran quitarse los restos de harina del pelo y la ropa, una vez estuvo limpia la cocina.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – Se escuchó la voz de Sara en el vestíbulo de la casa.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Trisha, Hohenheim y Pinako aparecieron sorpresivamente por el salón.

- ¡Oh, cielos, tarta de manzana! – Exclamó Sara, emocionada.- Gracias, Van.

- En realidad… - Aclaró Hohenheim.- Trisha me echó una mano.

- Yo diría que varias.- Murmuró Pinako para sí misma, con una pícara sonrisa.

Aquel día, quedaría grabado en la memoria de Trisha y Hohenheim para siempre. Qué mejor día en el que tu mejor amiga celebra su cumpleaños, el mismo que anuncia su compromiso con un médico estupendo. Qué mejor que vivir todo eso, alrededor de una tarta de manzana, sentada cerca del hombre con el que crees que pasarás el resto de tu vida.

- Es una bonita historia papá. – Dijo Alphonse, emocionado. Hohenheim sonrió con nostalgia.

Edward, por su parte, no se lo podía creer. No, aquello era definitivamente surrealista. Su padre debió de captar la expresión de Edward, una mezcla entre enfado e incredulidad.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Edward?

- ¡En serio, viejo, no me lo puedo creer! – Rugió repentinamente, sobresaltando a su padre y a su hermano.- ¡Vengo hasta aquí, hasta Lior, para que me des una maldita explicación de porqué te fuiste, y lo único que me cuentas es esa patochada de cómo os besasteis mamá y tú por primera vez!

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te pones así, Edward? – Preguntó Hohenheim, asustado. Edward hizo un mohín.

- ¡Porque nunca nos has preparado tarta de manzana! – Y acto seguido se levantó, furioso, y salió de la habitación con un puchero, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

- Es que es nuestro postre favorito, papá…- Murmuró Alphonse, a modo de disculpa.

**n/a: **Edward y sus rabietas xDD me encanta. Gracias a Mickey que existen personas que piden parejas poco convencionales. **¡Hay que variar, señores/as!** Ò.ó Próximamente, en este fandom: Pride/Ed (y no, no es el Pride de Bluebird's Illusion risa malévola)


End file.
